Without Direction
by rischa7x
Summary: Gaara Sabaku, seorang pemuda muram yang tak memliki teman. Suatu hari Naruto—seorang murid baru datang dan mengubah kehidupan sehari-harinya yang damai nan monoton menjadi berantakan. Chapter 1 Prologue UP!


**Without Direction**

 **Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Friendship, Slice of Life, Family, Etc.**

 **Chapter 1: Gaara dan Murid Baru**

Di tengah sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang luas dihiasi barang-barang antik berkelas, terdapat sebuah meja panjang beserta kursi-kursi beralas beludru merah. Terlihat empat orang tengah duduk dikursi tersebut dengan makanan mewah tersaji didepannya. Tentu saja, karena meja tersebut adalah meja makan.

"Kankurou, Temari." Pria paruh baya berjas rapi berwarna abu menatap wanita berkuncir empat dan pria berambut hitam jabrik secara bergantian. "Bagaimana proyek _real estate_ kalian?"

Temari, wanita berambut pirang dan berpakaian rapi yakni jas krem dan kemeja putih ala wanita karir tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Lancar ayah."

"Bahkan banyak investor yang ingin menanamkan modalnya tapi tidak mendapat kesempatan." timpal pria berjas hitam yang duduk disamping Temari yang tak lain adalah Kankurou.

"Bagus!" Sang ayah tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir dan bisa fokus memimpin kota ini."

"Serahkan saja pada kami ayah!" seru Kankurou semangat.

Temari tersenyum lembut. "Jadilah walikota yang baik dan dapat kami banggakan."

"Tentu saja." Sang ayah tersenyum menyiratkan rasa bangga. Dia melirik pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk disampingnya. "Bagaimana sekolahmu Gaara?"

"Biasa aja." jawab Gaara datar, sehingga membuat sang ayah malas untuk bertanya lagi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Gaara bangkit seraya meninggalkan ruang makan –menuju kamarnya.

 **-rischa7x-**

Cklek!

Gaara mengunci pintu kamarnya seraya menghampiri ranjang _king size_ -nya, ia membaringkan dirinya seraya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

'Nggak bisa tidur!' Gaara bangkit seraya duduk didepan komputernya. 'Saatnya begadang dan pergi ke dunia maya yang menarik!'

Malam ini, Gaara begadang, mengarungi dunia maya sampai bagian internet terdalam. Tek heran jika di kelopak matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang sangat pekat seperti panda.

 **-rischa7x-**

Kelas 2-F Suna Gakuen. Pria paruh baya berambut silver dengan masker hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya tengah berdiri didepan kelas, disampingnya berdiri pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Uzushio Gakuen." Pria tersebut menepuk bahu pemuda bertanda lahir tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya –memberi isyarat agar memperkenalkan diri.

Para murid kelas tersebut menjadi riuh. Sang murid baru tersebut berdehem pelan seraya tersenyum lebar. "Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal semuanya!"

"Naruto, duduklah di bangku kosong samping Gaara." Kakashi menatap Gaara yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. "Gaara tolong acungkan tanganmu."

Gaara mengacungkan tangan dengan acuhnya.

Naruto menghampiri bangkunya. Dia tersenyum ramah pada pemuda sepi ekspresi tersebut. "Hai."

Sapaan Naruto hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

 **-rischa7x-**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Naruto langsung menghampiri Gaara. "Makan siang bareng yuk!"

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku gak bawa bekal."

Naruto tak ambil pusing melihat ajakan Naruto yang begitu bersemangat hanya ditanggapi dengan datar. "Makan di kantin?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Sama donk!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara. "Maksud gue tuh ngajak makan di kantin."

'Maksa banget nih orang!' Gaara mendengus pelan. "Baiklah."

Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik layaknya rambut Naruto menghampiri mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar sehingga menampilkan gigi taringnya yang tajam. "Naruto, mau makan bareng?"

"Boleh!" Naruto menatap canggung pemuda tersebut. "..etoo..."

Pemuda tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya seraya menyeringai. "Kiba, nama gue Inuzuka Kiba."

"Namamu Kiba toh?! Ayo kekantin bareng! Sama Gaara juga!" ucap Naruto semangat.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Lu mau bareng Gaara?"

"Iya, kenap—"

"Weh! Choji dan yang lainnya udah pergi. Aku duluan deh! Bye!" Kiba berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung dan Gaara yang menatapnya datar.

Naruto penatap Kiba bingung. "Kenapa dia?"

"Lebih baik kau jangan mau dekat-dekat denganku." Gaara menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"..." Gaara terdiam.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Hhh! Terserah deh."

Kurang dari lima menit, mereka sudah didepan kantin. Suasana di kantin begitu ramai, apalagi stand roti yang sangat dipenuhi siswa. Gaara memlilih duduk di meja sudut kantin.

"Mau pesen apa?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk didepan Gaara.

"Terserah." jawab Gaara datar.

"Gue mau pesen ramen miso. Mau samain aja?"

"Boleh."

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah pergi ke stand ramen untuk memesan, tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dan duduk didepan Gaara.

Naruto memandangi raut Gaara intens. "Gaara."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa lu nggak punya alis?"

Twich!

'Bawel banget ni anak! Bikin gue pengen injek mukanya.' Gaara mendengus pelan. "Bukan urusanmu muka rubah."

"Galak banget lu!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

"Tch!" Gaara mendecih. "Kau juga jangan gangguin gue."

Naruto tergelak. "Jangan gitu bro! Didunia ini lu nggak bisa hidup sendiri."

"Hng."

"Mata lu..," Naruto menunjuk mata Gaara. "Lingkar hitamnya tebel banget. Pasti sering begadang kan?"

Suasana hati Gaara semakin suram, ia tambah kesal. "Iya. Kenapa emang? Masalah buat lu?"

"Woahh! Ngambek nih? Nyantai aja bro!" Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara. "Gue Cuma ngasih saran aja sih. Jujur, gue juga suka begadang."

"Terus?" tanya Gaara acuh.

"Kenapa lu suka begadang?" tanya Naruto

"Dunia maya lebih menarik." Gaara sedikit memiringkan bibirnya. Tersenyum. "Kau sendiri kenapa suka begadang?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia senang Gaara bertanya kembali. "Browsing dan nyari referensi. Tapi salah satu alasan kenapa gue suka begadang adalah sensasi kantuknya. Ketika setengah terkantuk di tengah malam, rasanya otak gue punya kenyamanan ekstra dan berada dalam kondisi maksimal untuk berfikir. Tingkat khayalan pun lebih tinggi dan luas... jadi lebih cepat dapet ide." Naruto menghela napas panjang, menjeda penjelasannya.

'Suka banget ngomong ni orang.' Gaara menghela napas pelan. "Referensi apa emang?"

Naruto tersenyum angkuh. "Gini-gini juga, gue penulis loh!"

"Oh."

"Kau bergadang hampir tiap hari ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Nah itu harus dikurangi karena banyak efek burunya."

'Terserah gue kali!' Gaara mendengus pelan, menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Terus?"

"Ketika terbiasa begadang, akan lebih sulit untuk kembali teratur. Jam biologi jadi berantakan dan berkurangnya kualitas konsentrasi pada jam-jam kerja atau belajar. Aku juga pernah denger kalau kebiasaan begadang dapat juga mengurangi umur ingatan. Jadi, solusinya adalah begadanglah di hari-hari libur, dan tidurlah ketika malam hari di mana esoknya adalah hari untuk beraktifitas."

"Oh."

"Datar banget nanggepinnya." sungut Naruto pelan.

"Hm." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. 'Terserah gue kali! Emang lu siapa?'

Seorang wanita berapron putih tersenyum sambil menghampiri Naruto. "Ini pesanannya."

"Makasih Nee-san."

"Selamat menikmati." Wanita tersebut meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap menyikat ramen yang tersaji didepannya.

 **-rischa7x-**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Gaara yang berjalan dibelakangnya ikut berhenti.

'Kenapa lagi dia?' Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

Terlihat gadis manis berambut merah jambu tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas sambil berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Naruto tengah terperangah menatap gadis tersebut.

Naruto mengguncang-guncang lengan Gaara. "Gaara siapa dia?"

"Haruno Sakura." Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya, menghindari sikap alay temannya. "Kita sekelas dengannya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto seraya mengejar Gaara agar berjalan beriringan.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Yatta!"

 **-rischa7x-**

"Hari ini cukup sampai sini." Pria paruh baya berkuncir tersebut menutup bukunya sambil menutup pelajarannya.

"Baik! Terimakasih!" Para murid berseru riang mendengarnya. Mereka langsung membereskan alat tulisnya.

Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang masih membereskan alat tulisnya. "Gaara, mau pulang bareng? Sekalian temenin gue keliling kota, gue pengen tahu daerah—"

"Nggak perlu. Aku dijemput." potong Gaara tegas.

"Dijemput?"

"Ya." Gaara selesai merapikan alat tulisnya, ia langsung melengos. Meninggalkan Naruto yang belum merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Nar, mau langsung pulang?" tanya Kiba seraya menghampirinya.

"Mau ikut nongkrong dulu?" tambah pemuda berbadan gemuk yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Boleh."

 **-rischa7x-**

Ctek! Ctek! Ctek!

Suara antara tuts keyboard dan jari yang bertabrakan begitu menggema di ruangan luas tersebut. Terlihat Gaara tengah memandangi komputernya, rautnya terlihat kesal menatap layar komputer yang menunjukan laman media sosial facebo*k. Facebo*ok merupakan media sosial yang sangat ramai digandrungi oleh masyarakat sosial saat ini.

'Kalo cowok yang _update_ status tentang politik, sosial, sains, komputer, humor, pengalaman, sastra dan sebagainya, yang nge- _like_ cuma 10 biji salak.' Gaara mendengus pelan. 'Nah loh?! Kalo cewek yang bikin status kayak— _Aduh pusing, pengen nungging_ , yang nge- _like_ ratusan.' Gaara berdecak–kesal. " _Social media suck_!"

Malam ini Gaara begadang lagi.

 **-rischa7x-**

"Naruto!"

Naruto yang asik main _gadget_ di bangkunya menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk dibelakangnya. "Apa Kib?"

Kiba mengedip-ngedipkan matanya penuh arti. "Ntar pulang mau ikut nongkrong lagi?"

"Nggak Kib, hari ini gue mulai kerja sambilan." Naruto menolak halus ajakan Kiba. "Ntar kalo libur aja deh!"

"Oke!" Kiba meninggalkan bangkunya seraya menghampiri kawan-kawannya yang tengah berkumpul dibangku jajaran depan –tempat pemuda gendut duduk.

Mendengar percakapan mereka, Gaara merasa sedikit tertarik. "Kau kerja sambilan."

"Yup!" sahut Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Dimana?"

"Di kantor detektif." Naruto menatap Gaara intens. "Ngomong-ngomong boss lagi butuh pekerja yang ahli komputer. Lu pasti bisa kan? Mau ngelamar di tempat gue nggak?"

"Nggak tertarik."

Naruto sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban datar Gaara. "Eh kenapa?"

"Aku nggak pernah kekurangan uang."

Naruto benar-benar tidak suka mendengar ucapan Gaara yang terdengar angkuh. "Sombong lu Gaa, mentang-mentang anak orang kaya! Makanya anak-anak yang lain males ajakin lu buat gabung."

"Bukannya gitu! Aku nggak sombong!" sangkal Gaara.

"Terus?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Mereka segan karena aku anak walikota. Aku nggak pernah diajak nongkrong karena mereka takut walikota marah melihat anaknya nongkrong." Gaara menghela napas panjang. "...padahal aku ingin sekali bergambung bersama mereka."

Mendengar akhir kalimat Gaara yang sangat pelan, Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Lu terlalu pesimis aja Gaa, inisiatif donk! Lu yang pertama ngajak ngobrol! Mereka pasti dengan senang hati menyambut lu. Mereka orangnya asik kok."

"..." Gaara terdiam.

"Lu kelamaan ngurung dirumah sih. Jadi kurang piknik gitu." Naruto memeletkan lidahnya.

Gaara mendengus lesal. "Kalau mau, gue bisa piknik kemana aja yang gue mau!"

'Widiih! Ini dia mode angkuh.' Naruto menahan tawanya. "Yaa! Lu sih enak. Anak orang kaya gitu loh! Lah gue? Harus nyari duit sendiri biat biaya hidup gue sendiri."

"Memangnya orang tuamu kerja apaan?" tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran.

"Aku orang kampung, keluargaku membuka toko kelontongan disana. Aku bersikeras ingin sekolah di kota besar, orangtuaku menyetujuinya dengan syarat aku mencari uang jajan dan makan sendiri." Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Hah?"

"Mereka hanya mampu membayar uang sekolah dan kost aja."

"Oh."

Pria paruh baya bermasker hitam memasuki ruangan. "Duduk di bangku masing-masing! Pelajaran segera dimulai."

Suara tegas sang guru membuat Naruto dan Gaara membetulkan posisi duduknya. Gaara melirik Naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan buku tulisnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto menatap Gaara penuh tanya.

"Aku mau kerja sambilan ditempatmu."

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sip!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next: Gaara dan Kerja Sambilan**


End file.
